


You know that I'm falling (And I don't know what to say)

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, The Worst Headmistress, cuddle prompt, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: Ada emerged from the painting and Hecate took her hands into her own, but Agatha was smarter. They triggered her alarm and...Then it got dark, and for a long moment Hecate felt like she was falling.





	You know that I'm falling (And I don't know what to say)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @ wonderwanda for sending me the prompt on tumblr! (Cuddle when someone's crying + out of necessity)

“ By all that I see, and all that we are, I summon you Ada from realms afar!“

Hecate had barely registered Agatha’s appearance in her attempt to pull Ada from the painting, but the woman’s words were cutting. With Gullet at her side, Agatha held more power than Hecate, even as she herself had the powers of a young witch.

Then it got dark, and for a long moment Hecate felt like she was falling. _This is the end,_ she thought and stopped fighting.

What was just seconds seemed like hours, and if it wasn’t for the stinging of her eyes, she wouldn’t have realised she’d been crying.

Just as she thought she had taken her last breath, a pair of arms enveloped her in an embrace, and Hecate wasn’t scared. It was a familiar sensation, one she could only associate with one person.

“Ada,” she whispered breathlessly, collapsing into the other woman.

Ada held her with all the strength she could muster. The weeks she had spent inside a painting took a toll on her overall condition, but in that moment she knew she needed to take care of Hecate.

She slowly lowered them both onto the ground and assisted Hecate in sitting up. She knelt before her and cupped her face, wiping away the salty tears.

Hecate’s eyes were devoid of any emotion, a look Ada had dreaded to see. In that moment she knew Hecate had lost all hope. Hecate’s eyes were set on Ada, but she wasn't really looking.

“Shh,” Ada brushed the hair from Hecate’s face and pressed her lips to her forehead. “I’m here.” She pulled away and wished Hecate would look at her the way she always had. Her hollow gaze was burning a hole in her heart and she didn’t think she could keep the brave face for much longer.

She leaned her forehead against Ada’s and cried. She cried like she hadn’t since she was trapped. She’d been sure Hecate would have freed her, and she waited. She had held onto the thought that Hecate would have found a way.

With her eyes closed, she didn’t notice as colour returned to Hecate’s cheeks, the glimmer returning into her eyes, the trembling of her lips as the parted them.

Hecate pushed herself onto Ada, as she tightly wrapped her arms around the witch, knocking them both over to the ground, the bottom of the pit. “Oh, Ada, I’m s-so sorry.” Her voice cracked from her sobs.

Ada knew she wasn’t apologising for pouncing on her. “There is nothing to be sorry about.”

Hecate put her hands on the ground on each side of Ada and pushed herself up. “But Agatha-!”

“Shh, my darling.” Ada caressed her back gently, bringing her down to lie with her.

Hecate put her head on Ada’s chest and threw her arm around her middle. “I failed you. I nearly managed to get you out, but they outnumbered me…”

Ada stroked her face. “Which is not your fault. I’ve already spent so long blaming myself for what happened, but it has no use. I won’t let you do the same, I can already see it’s eating you up.”

Hecate rose from the floor and sat up. She could hardly lean against anything in the void the painting was. Everything was dark, except for a small window that let them look onto the outside.

Ada followed her movements and they joined hands. Hecate lifted her free hand to cup Ada’s cheek and kissed her with desperation that brew inside her over the last couple of weeks. “There is one last hope, my love.”

Ada knew Hecate well enough to tell what her tone meant. “Mildred Hubble…”

“I told her to go home, I tried to warn her, but we both know… If anything happens to our girls, if anything _else_ happens to our girls, the Great Wizard himself will have to lock me up. I can promise you that.”

“Hecate Hardbroom! You will do no such thing.” Hecate needed to hear that. She missed her wife’s commanding tone. “I’m going to need you here, once we get out. You know I can’t do this without you.”

“Of course you can. But you are right, that would be stupid of… Ada, can you hear that?”

_“...aren’t many, we are one, we aren’t many, we are one…”_


End file.
